Morning After
by Spin11
Summary: Takes place after Dance with Me. Vicky goes out on a conquest. Set Sara up on another date. But is she already too late?


Morning After

AU/PG

Summary: An addition to Dance with Me. After another failed attempt at setting up Sara, Vicky finds another bachelor. All she has to do is convince Sara to go out with him. But Vicky may be too late.Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

A/N: Must thank Dragongrrl. She gave me the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. 

Let me know what you think. Enjoy! =)

~*~

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

            Vicky gave a short rap on the office door and without an audible permission from the occupants inside she burst in. Danny and Jake looked up curiously from their paperwork and eyed the M.E. Vicky had yet to acknowledge their presence. Her eyes were too busy roaming the enclosed office, searching for Sara. "Ah, hey Vicky." Jake cautiously started, "What's up?"

            Instead of answering Jake, Vicky started dialing on her cell phone. She paced back and forth in front of the open door. Running her hand through the mass of thick curly hair on top of her head while waiting for the phone to be picked up on the other end. Like the many times before when she started calling, Vicky got the answering machine. "Argh, stupid machine." she yelled into the phone and snapped it shut.

"I think Vicky has been sniffing too much formaldehyde. What do you think, Danny?" Jake teasingly whispered across to Danny who absently nodded his head in agreement, as he speculatively watched Vicky shove her cell phone into her pocket. 

            Vicky whirled on Jake pointing a finger at him and said, "I heard that McCarty." Jake held up his hands, and tried to work off his 'What did I say' expression. Vicky rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at Danny. "Where is your partner?" She demanded. Danny furrowed his brows in a confused stare.

"What do you want with Sara?" Jake inquired.

            Vicky ignored him and waited for Danny to speak. "Vic, she's off today, you know that." Vicky scrunch up her face and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I completely forgot she was off." "Wait a minute, you're off today too." Danny informed, pointing his pen at her. "So, what are you doing here and what do you want with Sara?" She made her way towards Sara's desk and dropped into her seat. "I was hoping she was here so I could talk to her."

"Why? What's up?"

"Well, um, I think she's kinda pissed at me."

"For what?" Jake asked.

She bowed her head and started chewing on her bottom lip. "I kinda, sorta, set Sara up on a blind date last night."

"Again?" Both men said in unison.

            "So I take it the blind date didn't go well with Pez?" Danny knew Vicky's obsession playing the precinct's matchmaker. And poor Sara was her latest project. 'Thank God I'm married,' Danny thought. Most of Vicky's set ups haven't actually been too successful as of late. Scratch that make that never. Yet, the woman was determined to make that love connection for two hapless suckers.   Unfortunately, she often lacks the attention when it came to her own non-existent love life. 

"It was bad, Danny. Very bad." Vicky shook her head. Recalling the brief conversation, she had with Sara last night. 

"Who did you set her up with?"

"Matthew Fieldman over at the one seven."

"Wait a minute," Jake started, "Isn't he married?" 

            Vicky nodded her head then buried her face into her hand. Both, Jake and Danny, stared wide-eyed with mouths hung open. Vicky looked up through her fingers, "I didn't know he was married, okay guys. Avery said that he wasn't."

"Avery is an idiot, Vicky." Danny stated.

"Sara feels the same way." She informed.

            Danny shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "Nothing to sweat over, Vic. I mean Sara will get over it and she'll forgive you. She always does." Jake mutely agreed by nodding his head. Returning his attention back to the case file, he had been working on. "Yeah, I know but I really need to talk to Pez. I've been trying all morning and I keep getting her machine."

            "Maybe she slept in, Vicky." Jake said, not bothering to look up from his work. "Or may be she's just too busy to answer the phone. I mean there are a number of things she could be doing right now." Jake stopped to think, "She could be doing some cleaning?"

            Everyone in the room stopped and looked at each other, "Nah," they said while shaking their heads. They knew that Sara and cleaning do not go hand in hand. Unless it came down to cleaning her gun, that was an exception. "Any way, can't this discussion wait till tomorrow, Vicky?"

"No, I really need to talk to her now. I want to know if she has anything planned for tonight. But all I've been getting is her damn answering machine," she exclaimed.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Why?" he started to ask then it dawned on him. He leaned forward and pointed an accursed finger at her. "You got another guy lined up for her don't you?"

            Vicky tried to play off that 'I don't know what you're talking about' look but failed. "All right, all right. I admit it." She held her hands up in mock surrender, "I do have someone I want to introduce to Sara." Danny started shaking his head, already predicting how disastrous date would be. Like all of Sara's previous set ups. "Wait hear me out." She started to protest but Jake interrupted before Vicky could began her 'quality checklist', "What does he do?"

She was hesitant at first then finally she answered, "He's an accountant for this huge law firm."

            Jake and Danny looked at each other and started laughing. They were having a difficult time imagining Sara with an accountant. "Hey, hey, hey," Vicky started, "Don't knock on the guy. Just listen for a minute. Chester is..."

"Whoa, Ches-ter?" Jake said then started laughing again. 

"Would you shut up, McCarty. Excuse me for trying to find Sara someone special. Besides Chester is a great guy. He's nice, sweet, handsome, likes sports..."

            After regaining his composure, Danny held up his hand and began to speak, "Its sweet that you want to help Pez out but Vicky, come on. You know better then I do when it comes to Sara's type. And your friend Chester does not fit the bill." Danny turned to Jake and mouthed the name _Chester_. Jake continued to laugh his ass off.

            "Yeah I know Danny. And I haven't found one nocturnal bad boy with tattoos and piercing that I felt wouldn't break her heart. Look what happened with that Conchobar guy. After he woke up from his coma, what did he do? He left her for what? To go back into street fighting. No, what Sara needs is a guy who will be with her through the long haul. And her type isn't exactly the committing kind. She deserves someone special."

            Danny sighed and reached forward to grasp Vicky's hands between his, "Vicky don't you think you should let Sara decide who she wants to date?" She sat there letting Danny's words sink in. She nodded her head, "Yeah I guess you're right. Well," she pulled her hands free from Danny's gentle grip and stood up, "I better get going then. Later guys." She waved them good-bye and walked out the office.

            "So, do you think Vicky will back off from Sara?" Jake wondered after finally composing himself.

Danny watched Vicky's retreating back, "Not a chance. Knowing Vicky as soon as she gets in her car, she'll be heading for Sara's place." Jake snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, Vicky Po is one incorrigible woman." 

Danny pursed his lips together, studying Jake. The rookie was still staring out, watching Vicky leave the precinct. 'Looks like surfer boy might have a thing for the resident M.E.'

~*~

            Vicky drummed her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently waiting for the stoplight to turn green. While waiting, she picked up her cell phone and pressed redial. Just when she knew the answering machine was going to kick in she heard a click. She finally picked up. "Yeah," Sara groggily greeted.

            Vicky glanced at her radio to check the time. "Why are you still in bed at 2:00 P.M.?"

"Because Vicky, I'm tried and I'm trying to get some sleep. And you're not helping by calling me all the," Sara gasped, "Time."

            "Pez are you okay?" Vicky rolled up her window and turned off the radio, cutting off any distractions so she could hear better. Unknown to Vicky, Sara was dealing with her own share of distractions. "Yeah, I'm, ahhhh, fine," Sara breathlessly replied. "Are you sure, Pez? Cause you kinda sound funny? And what's that noise I hear in the back ground?" 

"What noise?" Sara asked as calmly as she could but still came out a little breathless. 

            "I don't know it's like this sucking sound. You sure you're okay?"

"Believe me Vic, I am more then fine. And that sound must be uhhhh, static on my end of the line. You know what," Sara tried to stifle a moan, "Mmm, Vic, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye." 

            "No, wait I have to..." But she was cut off. Vicky pulled the phone from her ear and strangely stared at it. Because just before Sara clicked off, Vicky was sure she heard Sara say, "naughty bastard," and she could have sworn she heard Sara giggling too. 'What the hell was going on over there?' she thought, 'There is no way she could be with Matthew from last night, right? "Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough." She said while making her way over to Sara's apartment.

~*~

            Vicky parked her car in front of Sara's bike, and behind the Buell was a silver jag. 'Definitely not Matt's car,' she thought. Vicky shrugged her shoulders and thought nothing of it. She hopped out of the car and entered the building. She rode to the second floor, walked down the hall, and stopped in front of Sara's red door. Vicky pressed the buzzer a few times and waited. After a few minutes of standing out in the hallway, Vicky pressed the buzzer again then added a few pounding knocks on the door. Again, she waited and Sara did not answer. Ignoring the buzzer all together, Vicky began pounding on the door and started calling out, "Sara! It's me, Vic. Open the door!" 

            Just when she thought her cries were falling on deaf ears the locks were turned and the door swung open. What stood in the doorway was not Sara, rather someone she was least expecting. Especially in his, state of, oh my, undress. 'Shiver me timbers. It's the pirate, Nottingham.' Her mouth dropped open, and Vicky's widen eyes slowly wandered up from head to torso. The sculptured mass of sinewy muscles and flesh stood dripping wet with only a oh so small, white, which only helped to enhance his beautiful tan, towel wrapped around his narrow hips. Vicky enviously watched as a drop of water rolled down his chest, and over his rippling abs. Then it obediently followed along side that trial of faint hair, which disappeared underneath the white towel. 

            Abashed, Ian cleared his throat, pulling Vicky out of her blatant examination of his half naked form. "Good afternoon, Dr. Po." Ian quietly greeted. Vicky blinked once then twice before her brain fully registered that Ian was speaking. "Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Nottingham, I, um," Vicky averted her eyes and stared down at the man's feet, "I didn't mean to just, uh, stare. I apologize." 

            Ian shyly smiled and said, "No apologizes are necessary, Dr. Po. And please I insist you call me Ian." Vicky nodded her head but continued to focus her attention somewhere else. "Okay Ian, but since we're on a first name basis I think its only fair you start calling me Vicky."

"Of course, Vicky. Please come in."

            Ian stood aside so he could make room for Vicky to enter the apartment. He closed the door behind her, and then began to inform her of Sara's whereabouts, "Sara is in the shower right now. Would you like something to drink while you wait? I made a fresh pot of coffee if you'd like some?" She nodded her head. Ian started toward the kitchen and Vicky happily watched him walk pass her. 'Sara has a lot of explaining to do,' she mused. "Ian?" Sara called out. 'Ah ha, her comes the little vixen now.' Vicky grinned. 

            Sara appeared from the bathroom wearing an oversized black silk shirt, and a towel over her head, which she was using to dry her hair. She was still unaware of Vicky's presence in the apartment. "Baby, who was at the door?" Before Ian could explain, Vicky yelled out, "Ahoy matey." An impish grin spread across Vicky's face when she caught Sara off guard. Sara pulled the towel off and snapped her head up, "Vic!?" Her eyes wondered between her friend and Ian. "What are you doing here?" 

            Vicky held up her hand, and turned to speak to Ian, "You know what, Ian. I can grab that drink myself its not a problem.  Uh, if you want, you can go ahead and change. Unless that is if you prefer to stay the way you are then you won't hear me complaining." She flashed a wicked grin.

            Ian looked down at himself and blushed. "I will heed your advice, Vicky. Thank you." He walked from the kitchen over to Sara and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I need my shirt, love." Only then did Sara realize that she was wearing his shirt from last night. "Oh, right. Um, Vicky could you give me a minute." Vicky waved them off. "Oh, sure go ahead. Take your time, I'll be here." Sara knew she was in for it now. Knowing Vicky, she wants every single, juicy detail. 

            Vicky walked around the kitchen, keeping busy while she waited for Sara's return. Instead of pouring herself a cup of coffee, Vicky decided on something cold to drink. After seeing Ian half naked and dripping wet, she definitely need something to cool her down. She searched Sara's fridge and found a pitcher of iced tea. She poured herself a glass and sat patiently at the table. 

            It didn't take long for the couple to emerge from the bedroom. Sara covered up in her plaid cotton robe and Ian, disappointingly, fully clothed. Vicky gulped her drink, 'damn the man looks good even dressed.' Hand in hand, Sara and Ian walked into the kitchen. While putting on his coat Ian said, "I apologize, Vicky but I must leave. I have some," Ian turned to look at Sara with a sly grin, "Arrangements to attend to. It was nice seeing you, Vicky."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Ian." She teased. 

            Sara walked Ian out. With the large door blocking Vicky's view, Sara walked into Ian's open embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her firm body against his. They started kissing, which only helped rekindle the passionate flame that seems to linger just beneath the surface. Sara reluctantly pulled back, breaking their kiss. Ian groaned from the absence of her soft lips. Sara sighed, "We keep this up I might have to kick Vicky out." Ian chuckled. "That would be rude, my love." She started to caress his face, placing a loose strand of hair behind his ear, "Yeah, and I'll never hear the end of it either." "No, you would not want that." He said while pushing the open part of her robe aside to reveal Sara's scar the marking of the Witchblade, above her left breast. He bent down and reverently placed a kiss over it, over her heart.

"I love you, my Sara." Ian whispered to her. She smiled, and gave Ian a lingering kiss. "I love you, too baby. Now, go before I really kick Vicky out and throw you back in bed." Ian devilishly grinned at the idea. "But," Sara started, clearing her throat, when she recognized the smoldering look form in his eyes; "I will see you later tonight."

"Until tonight then, my love." He leaned down and gave a quick peck on her lips before finally leaving. 

            Vicky, who had been listening on the other side of the door, quickly tiptoed it back to the chair and sat down before Sara realized she was there. She watched from her seat as Sara slowly close and lock the door, then made her way back to the kitchen. "Alright, Vic. Let's have it."

"You scallywag," Vicky started. Sara shook her head and started laughing. "What?" 

"You've been holding out on me, Pez. Nottingham the pirate." Vicky wiggled her eyebrows. She was dying to know how it all happened. Especially after Sara's constant protest that she and Nottingham were just friends. 'Ha!' she thought. "When did you get your sea legs, huh? And I want every all the juicy details."

"Okay, Vic. Enough with the pirate terminology." Sara poured herself a glass of iced tea and sat down across from Vicky. "Well it all happened just last night actually."

"Really? Do tell."  

            Sara nodded her head, remembering the voice of the blade, the song, the dance, and just the way they fit so perfectly together, holding each other. The overwhelming joys after she finally admitted not only to him but also to herself that she loved him. Then how passionate they became. Making love through out the night and into the early morning hours. Finding out they couldn't get enough of each other and the only way they would stop was from sheer exhaustion. She could feel herself blush from the erotic memory of their tryst. God, she missed him already.

"Hello earth to Sara?" Vicky called out, snapping her fingers in front of Sara's face. She watched in amazement as her friend, Sara Pezzini, tough New York Homicide Detective, sat there daydreaming about her boyfriend. 'Damn, she's got it bad for Ian.'

"Uh, what?" 

"Stop holding out will you. I want details you wench." Vicky demanded. She was thrilled to finally see Sara like this. There was no doubt the woman was in love. 

            Sara was about to start when Vicky suddenly stopped her. "Wait a minute. Let me make a quick phone call." She dialed the number. "Hi, Chester." Sara mouthed the name with dislike to her, _Chester_? Vicky shook her head, waving it off. "Yeah its Vicky. Listen about that date I was telling you about. Yeah, Sara." Sara's eyebrow rose when she heard her name. "Any way, it looks like she won't be available. No not just tonight, ever." Vicky firmly stated and after a few minutes finished up her call and hung up.

"Vic, you were going to set me up on another blind date after I specifically told you more?" Sara crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Okay, okay, yes I was." Vicky admitted.

"Is that why you've been calling me all morning?"

"Yeah, I would have quit badgering you if you'd just picked up at least once. But from the looks of it, I can see why you didn't. Busy were we, you little scamp? Now that I think about it. That whole phone conversation I had with you earlier makes a lot more sense now." Vicky winked at Sara who in turn blushed. "Alright Vicky, you got your teasing in for the day. But that doesn't change the fact that you were going to set me up on another blind date." Sara's famous eyebrow rose and she stared at Vicky.

 "You don't have to worry about that any more. Now that I know, you have Ian. I'll stop. You're officially off my matchmaking list."

            Sara let out a sigh of relief. Finally, after countless of blind dates from hell, it was over. She was free from the matchmaker's clutches. Yet, while she thought about it. It was because of one of those failed blind dates, which Sara came home to Ian. Who was willing to make up for her ruined night. If that date hadn't gone the way it did, they wouldn't have danced, she wouldn't have told Ian she loved him, and they wouldn't be together now. She couldn't image not being with Ian. Not being able to kiss him, make love to him, waking up in his arms, and so much more. The very idea of 'what if' scared her.

            In actuality if it weren't for Vicky's persistence, last night wouldn't have happened. She owed a lot to her friend. But if she told Vicky that then there was no chance the matchmaking imp would she ever let her live it down. No, she would have to find some other way to show her gratitude. Perhaps find a match for the matchmaker. Sara smiled at Vicky. 'Yeah, that would work. Wonder how Jake feels about her?' While the idea of matching Vicky up with Jake ran through her head, Sara retold her magical night with Ian, how it all came to be, and the things to come on their first date.

End? 


End file.
